In many densely populated urban centers, most notably in New York, public pressure has resulted in recently enacted statutes which require the pet owner to clean up after his pet. This legislation has created a need for a convenient litter retrieving device which allows the pet owner to remove the offensive material with a minimum of effort and to do so as remotely as possible. Devices which are currently available have many drawbacks in their use. They cannot be used after the pet has littered without stooping. The danger exists that the litter would soil the retriever, his clothes, or unintended portions of the retrieving device. Disposal of the litter and/or litter bag again presents an opportunity to befoul oneself. The prior art litter devices generally require use of both hands to effect retrieval of the litter. Previous devices also develop odors if the retrieved litter could not be disposed of immediately after use. Notwithstanding the array of currently available pet litter retrieving devices, there remains a need for a simple, efficient device which eliminates these failings of the prior art.